Bill Cutting
"On my challenge... by the ancient laws of combat, we have met on this chosen ground... to settle for good and all... who hold sway over the Five Points. Us natives, born rightwise to this fine land... or the foreign hordes defiling it. ... And may the Christian Lord guide my hand! Against your Roman popery! --- Bill's battle speech "Thank God... I die a true American" --- Bill's last words William Bill "The Butcher" Cutting is the main antagonist of the film Gangs of New York. Bill is an extremely violent and dangerous native member and leader of Natives. Bill the Butcher is based on the real life gang member William Poole and is played by Daniel Day Lewis. Biography For many outside the United States, the shores of America represent opportunity and freedom. For William "Bill the Butcher" Cutting, an American mobster, foreigners entering the USA are unwelcomed guests and are ought to be exterminated by the rightful owner of the place. As a "Nativist," Cutting - portrayed by Daniel Day-Lewis in an Oscar nominated performance - controlled the Five Points section of New York with an iron fist, and personally led a number of New York's worst Irish-American gangs into battle against their Irish counterparts, led by Priest Vallon (Liam Neeson). Fighting by the rules of the streets, the Natives won when Bill killed Priest. However, Bill decreed no one would desecrate Vallon's body, and that Vallon was an "honorable man" who "died a noble death." Every year on the anniversary of the battle, The Butcher would celebrate this victory and invite a selected few. Many years later, the tradition would continue, and one mysterious young man would appear and hope for an invitation of his own. His name was Amsterdam (Leonardo DiCaprio) and he was the Preist's son, hell-bent on revenge. Bill grows attached to Amsterdam, but upon learning his true identity, after Amsterdam attemps to kill him at a victory celebration, Bill tortures him in front of the crowd and "marks" him by burning a blade onto his cheek. Soon afterwards, Amsterdam earns respect and leadership among many Irish living in the Five Points. Cutting swears to kill Amsterdam just as he did his father. Ultimately, Bill dies at Amsterdam's hand, and is buried next to Priest Vallon. Skills and Attributes Since Bill was a butcher, he had culinary and weaponry skills. Having one eye had not messed up his vision and had perfect aim such as hurling a knife at a photo of Abraham Lincoln and throwing his meat cleaver into Monk McGinn's back, both from good distances. He had no interest in pistols, only hand-to-hand combat and favoribly used his butcher tools such as knives and axes. Trivia *His left eye is fake. Bill cut out the real one after being defeated by Priest Vallon. He felt ashamed that he couldn't look Vallon in the eye. *He shows a softer side when Amsterdam comes along to provide him with the son he never had, but after learning of Amsterdam's true identity shows no more compassion for him. Videos thumb|248px|left|Bill The Butcher Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Xenophobes Category:Crime Lord Category:Knifemen Category:Honorable Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Torturer Category:Male Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Orator Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Bludgeoners Category:Master of Hero Category:Lover Stealers Category:The Heavy Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Friend of the hero Category:Serial Killers